scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
An Eye for an Eye
An Eye for an Eye is the eighth episode of The Newest Scooby-Doo Show Premise Scooby is haunted by a ten-eyed monster in his dreams! Little does he know that the monster is more then just a nightmare! Plot Scooby looked out the window and saw a Ten-Eyed Monster. "Rikes!" yelled Scooby, “Monster!” "Like, what is it?" Shaggy asked. "Ren-Eyed Ronster!" yelled Scooby "Scoob you were probably dreaming." Shaggy said sleepily. "Now get to bed." (In Scooby's Dream) Scooby walked outside and saw a giant Scooby Snack! He went over to lick it when it turned into the Ten-Eyed Monster! "Rahhhhhhh!" screamed Scooby in his sleep. (In the morning) "Scoob, do you know why I got no sleep?" Shaggy asked. "Because of your night terrors!" said Shaggy as his face got red. "Rorry," said Scooby. DING-DONG!! "Ri'll get rit!" Scooby scampered to the door. "Hello." Said a woman dressed in a floral dress. "Hey Dawn how are you?" Said Shaggy "Tired Mr. Rogers I got no sleep last night either shut him up or I'm calling the pound!!" Dawn said, slamming the door. "Zoinks, Scoob we gotta solve your night terror problem." said Shaggy. (In Scooby's dreams that night) Scooby walked along the sidewalk and saw Dawn. She called the pound and out came the Ten-Eyed Monster with a net trying to catch Scooby! "Rahhhhhhhhh!" screeched Scooby. (In the morning) DING-DONG!! "Ri'll get rit!" said Scooby. "Hello!" said an old man at the door. "Hey Mr. Oltzwitz how are you?" Shaggy asked. "I am annoyed! Your mutt has kept me up for the past two nights get rid of it!" Mr Oltzwitz growled, as he slammed the door shut. "That's it Scoob you need to stop having night terrors." Shaggy said. (That Night) "Alright I'm rot falling asleep." Scooby said "Scooby-Doo you're mine!" growled the Ten-Eyed Monster, who broke through Scooby's window. "Rikes!" yelled Scooby. The monster started grabbing at Scooby. "Relp Raggy!" yelled Scooby to Shaggy. "What is it?" Shaggy asked, "Zoinks!" Shaggy and Scooby start running around the house, the Ten-Eyed Monster followed. "Keep running Scoob to the pantry!" Shaggy shouted. They ran into the pantry. DING-DONG!! The monster answered the door. "Hello uh city pound...Ahhhhhh!" screamed the dog catcher, slamming the door shut. "Where is Scooby-Doo!" roared the beast. "Rere!" said Scooby. "Scoob!" whispered Shaggy. "Oops." Scooby said. The Ten-Eyed Monster turned towards the pantry and ripped the door off. "Zoinks!" screamed Shaggy. All of a sudden, a shelf fell on the monster. "Now let's see who the beast is..." Shaggy said. "Mr. Oltzwitz!" "Yeah I was tired of your dog’s screams so i wanted to dognap your dog so i could take him to the pound." Mr. Oltzwitz said "But how rid rou ro what the ronster looked like rin my dream?" Scooby asked. "Oh yeah before you had those night terrors i was trying my costume for my role in Coolsville's newest play and this happens to be it." Mr. Oltzwitz said. "So you want to dognap Scooby because he would scream at night but you caused him to scream in the first place?" asked Shaggy. "I guess" He said, as the police dragged him away. "Scoob we solved a mystery." Said Shaggy excited "Righ-Five" Scooby said, as they high-fived "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheered Scooby. Writer's Note Hey this is ScoobyDude2 feel free to write reviews in the comments below Cast and Characters Villains *Ten-Eyed Monster Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville **Scooby and Shaggy's House Notes/Trivia * Home Media *The Newest Scooby-Doo Show - Volume 2: Bookshop Terrors Category:ScoobyDude2's Stuff Category:Catfish Co.